Unfinished
by Rotsusa
Summary: A tale of four nights in Hogwarts. What had happened between the two young captains of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor still remains a secret. CD/OW yaoi


A/N: A Chinese fanfic. I just want to write something for them. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J. . I'm merely a story-teller.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

1993.11

十七岁的奥利弗·伍德悄无声息地走下长长的楼梯。

他很饿，输给赫奇帕奇之后在暴风雨里绕着球场一遍遍飞，错过了午饭和晚饭，也亏他平常身体不错，得了感冒用简简单单一个治愈咒便能解决。日落后这褐发的守门员独自坐在更衣室里沉思，从自己一团乱麻般的思绪中抽身时已是午夜。魂不守舍地洗完澡回到格兰芬多塔楼，公共休息室里空无一人，人们全都去睡了。面对这样的惨败，任何人都不会有熬通宵的兴致。

凌晨二时的地下一层光线暗淡，石壁上的火炬将熄而未熄，勉勉强强能看清面前的路。伍德在拐角处凝神谛听前方是否有管理员费尔奇的脚步声，作为七年级的学生，他其实并不用怎样害怕被发现违反校规，然而这是大多数（换言之，除了珀西·韦斯莱以外的所有）格兰芬多人多年以来根深蒂固的习惯。与历任霍格沃茨管理员斗智斗勇这件事俨然是他们血脉相承的学院传统，即使是格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队长也不例外。

伍德转过拐角，拔出魔杖，不出声地想：_荧光闪烁_。魔杖顶端银蓝色的一星微芒静悄悄地亮起来。

静物画上那只足有半人高的梨安安稳稳地和它的同伴们一起躺在果盘里，他刚想伸手去挠，就听见一声：

「伍德？」

被人叫出姓氏的格兰芬多迅速回头向声源望去，走廊的另一端，那个举着魔杖的英俊的赫奇帕奇级长脸上有显而易见的惊讶。

「迪戈里？你在这里干什么？」

「呃…巡夜？」

「现在是凌晨两点。」伍德指出。

塞德里克·迪戈里无疑是伍德现在最不想见到的人，没有之一，这种挫败感甚至超越了他对马库斯·弗林特的生理性厌恶。昨天上午的那场糟得不能再糟的比赛直接导致了他现在的极度饥饿和绝望心情，其结果就是他，格兰芬多魁地奇球队队长、七年级生奥利弗·伍德，凌晨两点时独自一人下楼溜到厨房找东西吃，并且在门口就被昨天在球场上堂堂正正打败他的、比他低两个年级的赫奇帕奇级长兼魁地奇球队队长塞德里克·迪戈里发现。看在梅林的份上，这简直是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

而那十六岁的赫奇帕奇男生看起来也相当尴尬，他露出一个有点不知所措的笑容，把魔杖塞回腰间，走到伍德身旁。

「没错，但你知道，梦游这种事情偶尔也会发生—」

他想出了一个最蹩脚的理由。伍德认为弗雷德·韦斯莱在两天前对这男生做出的评价完全正确（「_他说话少是因为他笨得同时说不出两个词儿来_」），因此他决定回过头专心去挠那只梨：眼下他还没做好跟这在十几个小时前打败了他的对手继续对话的准备。但是塞德里克伸出手阻止了他这么做，他带着点愠怒和对食物的迫切需要无声地望向那赫奇帕奇。

「家养小精灵们现在都睡了，」塞德里克微笑着说，伍德魔杖顶端银蓝色的微光略微照亮他的下半张脸，他的声音全无倦意，「而赫奇帕奇的公共休息室里恰好还有吃的。」

他极绅士地做了一个「请」的手势：「跟我来。」

格兰芬多的队长沉默地走在塞德里克身后，心情有些复杂。他找不到任何借口来反驳黑发年轻人邀请他的理由与动机—「进你们学院的公共休息室似乎不太好」？噢不，循规蹈矩从来不是一个像他这样典型的格兰芬多会做的事情。饥饿的胃隐隐有些抽痛，伍德暗自把百分之八十的责任归咎于走在他前面两英尺的这个高个子的五年级男生。

赫奇帕奇的公共休息室距离厨房的入口仅有几幅画的距离。白天，那些有几百年历史的凤梨、石榴、南瓜和苹果会不甘寂寞地在画框里跳一种风格明快的狐步舞，夜晚它们则在一片死寂中陷入安眠，走廊上静悄悄地没有声音。

二人在经过走廊尽头一张特别巨大的森林图画之后停下，伍德注意到在他右手边的石壁凹陷处有一大堆木桶横七竖八地放在地上，像是被强盗洗劫之后的庄园酒窖的一角。塞德里克抽出魔杖走上前去，有节奏地敲击了几下其中的一只。「赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。」伍德听见他低声念。大半人高的桶盖应声旋开，露出不知通向何方的幽深入口。

「这有点傻。」年轻的狮子坦率地评价。塞德里克没有回答他，只是又向他微笑了一下—是那种迪戈里式的标准微笑，他弯下腰走进去。伍德认为他从来没有看到过这个人不在傻笑的时候，准确地说，塞德里克·迪戈里是一个最典型的赫奇帕奇。他友善、真诚、勤勉、纯粹，绝大多数人都会毫不犹豫地把自己知道的所有形容美好品质的词汇加诸于他。大多数情况下，伍德并不介意与这样一个男生做朋友，事实上他们的确也能算是魁地奇球场上惺惺相惜的好对手—只是除了今天。

桶盖后的空间对于身高六英尺一英寸的伍德来说实在有些逼仄，他熄灭魔杖，小心地不让自己的头撞到桶壁。脚下是向上倾斜的松软土坡，他跟在塞德里克后面，感觉自己还没走几步路，视野便陡然开阔。

这是一个天花板很低的圆形房间，黑暗里能隐约看见木质架子沿着弧形的墙规律摆放，每一层上都有各种植物模模糊糊的影子。塞德里克用魔杖点亮天花板上悬吊的、被花托簇拥着的暖黄色顶灯，又随意地向壁炉台（上面刻着一圈跳舞的獾）一指，红色的火苗顿时欢快地跃动起来，照亮左右两侧圆形的桶盖似的门，那温暖的火焰仿佛已经燃烧了好几个小时。

伍德必须承认，赫奇帕奇人拥有一间非常不错的公共休息室，就比格兰芬多的差上那么一点。整个房间的主色调是象征着赫奇帕奇的蜜蜂一般的黄与黑，布置温馨简单，使人联想起獾的窝，这种属于大地的动物会尽可能地把自己的家弄得温暖而舒适。灯光下有几张蜂蜜色木头制成的圆桌与配套的靠背椅，更多还是散落在各处的低矮的、铺着金丝雀黄的毛毯的扶手椅，离他最近的那一张上面放着折叠起来的学院队支持者横幅，伍德看见了「CEDR」这几个字母和一只獾的脑袋，画功虽好，却仍是不如迪安·托马斯的杰作。圆形架子上为数不少的仙人掌与鲜艳花卉自灯光亮起就开始缓慢而优雅地舞动，当他跟着塞德里克穿过半个公共休息室走向壁炉时，从铜质花托里向外垂下的藤类和蕨类植物友好地擦过他的头发。

他们在离壁炉最近的两张扶手椅上坐下，几小时前这里曾有一场热热闹闹的宴会，他们现在正身处庆典的余烬里。塞德里克挥动魔杖（梅林啊他竟然已经掌握了无声咒），二人面前的一张矮桌上便出现了装满食物的托盘，还有黄油啤酒和一大把蜂蜜公爵的糖果。

伍德含糊地道了声谢，拿起一块南瓜馅饼就开始狼吞虎咽，塞德里克给自己拿了一块牛肉三明治，他的用餐礼仪相比伍德显得无可挑剔，速度上却不遑多让，看起来好像也没有吃过晚饭。格兰芬多人觉得有点疑惑，但他正忙于解决一盘五分熟的牛排，因此没有出声询问。

「赫奇帕奇人习惯早睡，不像格兰芬多，」在他伸手去拿第二份约克夏布丁时，放下刀叉的塞德里克突兀地说，好像不知道该怎样寻找话题似的，「所以我们基本上是吃一顿就回宿舍睡觉，也幸好现在没有人。」

「说得对，」伍德心不在焉地赞同道，「我们这里弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱能连唱带跳地从宵禁开始狂欢到清晨，上午再精神抖擞地在斯内普的课上捣乱。」

可是今晚他们睡得比赫奇帕奇还要早，伍德痛苦地想，而我根本就睡不着。

他安静地放下一口没动的布丁，感觉自己已经吃饱了，抬头看见壁炉上方的一张空白肖像，木柴燃烧的噼啪声几乎掩盖了肖像主人轻柔绵长的呼吸。

「那是赫尔加。」察觉到他的视线，塞德里克向他解释，同时觉得自己好像在自说自话：「她一直待在公共休息室，不过今晚去了魔法部。」

「难道你是说…？」

「没错，祝酒的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。」他咧开嘴露出洁白整齐的牙齿，「霍格沃茨唯一一张创始人的肖像。据我所知，至少三个世纪以来她还没有跟我们学院以外的人说过话。如果她现在遇到你…」赫奇帕奇的级长做出若有所思的表情，调整着语气，「她一定会说：『年轻的奥利弗啊，你有什么心事吗？』

感到被冒犯的伍德一言不发地看着他，努力控制自己不一拳挥上去—尽管这本来就不是塞德里克的错，他的调侃也是出于好意，更何况自己刚刚还被他请了一顿饭。然而在球场上被赫奇帕奇击败的耻辱与失落一直困扰着他，大比分落败意味着之后对决拉文克劳和斯莱特林时格兰芬多必须尽可能地谨慎，而伍德迫切地需要一个货真价实的魁地奇杯作为七年来他对自己和格兰芬多的献礼。现在，就算是传闻中那位温柔仁慈的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇本人站在他面前，恐怕也很难平复他的心情。

「抱歉，我…」长时间不自然的沉默里，塞德里克意识到了什么，他因伍德面无表情的凝视而变得有些慌乱。真有趣，伍德发现自己还有余裕进行这样的思考：赫奇帕奇的完美先生很少露出如此的表情。昨日战败的门将等着脸色苍白的他终于开口：「今天、不、昨天的比赛我很遗憾…波特和他的光轮2000…」他低下头搜肠刮肚组织语言，「…早饭以后我就去再试着跟霍琦夫人申请重赛。」

「不用，」短促的停顿过后，伍德怀着满腔的不情愿和无处发泄的愤怒这样承认，音量比平时高一些，「你赢的光明磊落。」

「…噢。」塞德里克抬起头迅速地看了他一眼，似乎是在研究他的表情，他还想说点什么却被伍德的眼神制止。

两个人陷在柔软的扶手椅中，身上盖着金丝雀黄色的厚重温暖的毛毯，空气中弥漫着一种若有若无的松木的清香，一时间静默无言。

暴风雨在午夜刚过时就停了，月亮正从云层后悄悄探出头，清浅辉光透过高处圆形的小窗洒进来，伍德想若是在白天，这里的阳光一定会很充足。他几乎可以想象那些闪烁的光斑深深浅浅地投在赫奇帕奇学生手中陈旧的米黄色书页上，窗外摇曳的蒲公英在唱一首人们听不见的美妙的歌。

他突然感觉自己不剩下一点站起来的力气。

塞德里克一挥魔杖收走了他们面前的托盘，顺便熄灭头顶的那几盏灯，月光的亮度足够他们看清彼此的脸。格兰芬多的队长发现矮桌上多了几个瓶子，握在手中查看标签才意识到那是三把扫帚特别供应的火焰威士忌。

「我想这有助于放松，你需要好好地喝醉一场。」塞德里克说，有些担心地看着他。

「是的。除了庆祝胜利以外，也有其他喝酒的理由。」伍德苦涩地说，像一个麻瓜那样徒手—而非用魔杖—拔出瓶塞，比他低两个年级的赫奇帕奇男生罕见地没有回答，只是从他手中接过酒瓶，一挥魔杖倒满凭空出现的两个高脚杯。

他们没有干杯，没有说些陈腔滥调的祝词，因为这实在不适合伍德当下的心情。按照麻瓜们的理论，「酒精会麻痹人的神经，造成不同程度的认知及思维障碍」，他感受着那滚烫的温度烧灼喉咙与食道，大口大口地吞咽却感到更为干渴。那酒烈得他鼻腔发酸，他疲惫地闭上眼睛，过一会儿又睁开，原本在壁炉前也感觉像是没恢复多少的冰冷身体终于由内而外地暖和起来。塞德里克似乎和他有同感，他抬手解下脖颈上赫奇帕奇黄黑相间的围巾，折叠两次搭在身旁的扶手上。

伍德给自己倒了第二杯酒，速度快得塞德里克来不及说什么。他像灌最低度数的黄油啤酒一般，仰脖一口气喝下去。

「你知不知道，」他放下杯子抹了抹嘴唇，用近乎耳语的音量说：「七年级的学生应该什么时候开始找工作？」

平心而论，塞德里克·迪戈里是一个很不错的倾诉对象，他总是耐心地倾听室友关于暗恋女孩的种种烦恼、低年级学生对于魔法史课和魔药课论文的诸多抱怨、球队队员对斯莱特林那些肮脏手段的极度憎恶。他一直这么温和有礼，尽自己所能去帮助那些需要帮助的人，对于眼下无法解决的问题，他亦不会袖手旁观，而是努力地与朋友一起尝试各种可能性。他对每个人都一视同仁地友善，即使是斯莱特林最挑剔的学生也不能在他身上找出什么值得人们口耳相传的缺点（「那小白脸。」最后他们在背地里这样说道）。伍德敢拿一打珀西·韦斯莱的全套笔记打赌，倘若他把自己不为人知的忧虑告诉面前这个刚满十六岁的男生，他不会得到任何嘲讽或是鄙夷（他的几个好友常常会无恶意地这样做）。塞德里克会很好地把这个秘密保护起来，并且发自内心地替他分担那些糟糕的情绪。

而这也正是最麻烦的地方。

格兰芬多的队长知道自己酒量一向不佳，甚至比优等生珀西还要差一些。后者自从开始与拉文克劳的级长珀涅罗珀·克里瓦特交往，几乎每个周末都会在用餐时与她坐在一处喝酒聊天。多年以来格兰芬多塔楼里挟带着大量黄油啤酒、圣桑德尔香槟、酒心巧克力蛙和樱桃红茶白兰地的赛后庆祝并不能帮助他很好地在饮酒后控制自己的表现，他所能做的只有明智地拒绝韦斯莱孪生兄弟递过来的任何东西，同时尽量闭紧嘴不说话。

但是今晚，他的确需要足够的酒精让自己定下心来思考一些事情。

塞德里克无声地动了动嘴唇，深灰色的眼睛现在流露出的是满满的担忧。

「复活节假期结束以后。」伍德接着说，给自己满上了第三杯。塞德里克安静地等着他喝完那有宝石般瑰丽颜色的辛辣酒液，听他继续说下去：

「我的O.W.L.s成绩根本不能看，明年的N.E.W.T.s肯定也好不到哪里去。不过这没什么关系，反正我本来就没想去魔法部，而是加入职业魁地奇队打球。重点在于，」他皱起眉，表情显得有点痛苦，「担任队长直到现在，我都还没拿过一次霍格沃茨的魁地奇杯。」

「但是伍德，你是霍格沃茨二十年来失球率最低的守门员。」塞德里克小声说。

伍德对他的说法不以为然。

「就算我是，没有奖杯仍旧意味着没有工作。」他伸手去拿酒瓶，却没有摸到，那几瓶威士忌神秘地从矮桌上消失了。塞德里克严肃地说：「我认为你喝得有点多。」他想了想又添上一句：

「普德米尔是支好队伍，虽然签约条件严苛了一些。」

「你怎么知道我准备申请普德米尔？」伍德诧异地问。

「我看见你上课都背着他们的包。」塞德里克从长袍口袋中取出一枚小巧精致的徽章，两根交叉的金色水烛，「而我恰好爱了这球队十五年。」

「那你应该知道，我的水平也许能成为替补守门员，前提条件：霍格沃茨的魁地奇奖杯。这是我的最后一年。」伍德说。

他的声音平静，眼神绝望。

二年级结束时他在整个格兰芬多的欢呼声里从查理·韦斯莱手中接过魁地奇杯那沉甸甸的重量，红发的高个子男生俯身把队长的徽章别在他胸前，对他说他现在是这一届将要毕业的所有球员最后留下的希望，他亦相信自己将带着球队创造辉煌，正如查理一直以来所做的那样。三四年级囿于追球手和找球手的水准，连续两年遭遇败绩。五年级时艾丽娅·斯平内特和凯蒂·贝尔由替补成为正式队员，麦格教授又为他找到了哈利·波特，最后决赛却因缺人而被拉文克劳打得落花流水。六年级他本来有完全把握能够折桂，比赛却干脆整个取消。至于现在，赛季开始的第一场比赛，格兰芬多的找球手从飞天扫帚上跌落，学院队输给了赫奇帕奇。

奥利弗·伍德很快便后悔了。他自嘲地笑起来，觉得自己嘴角弧度扯得勉强，还不如不笑：

「感觉就像是在请你帮忙放水，这不是我的本意…不好意思，忘记这些吧。」

「格兰芬多今年有最好的队伍，」短暂的沉默过后，塞德里克这样说，以一种超越他年纪的、令人安心的稳重语调。他的眼睛真诚而专注地望向伍德，像是要看清他眼底所有的情绪，「虽然作为赫奇帕奇的人我不应该这么说。做你所能够做的一切，伍德，你会成功的。」

他想起自己进入霍格沃茨后看的第一场比赛，格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，彼时三年级的伍德是学校里最年轻的队长。他看着那时个子还不是很高的褐发守门员以种种匪夷所思而又精彩绝伦的方式救球，五十英尺的半空中他笑容耀眼，即使是对手学院的自己也忍不住被那纯粹的快乐和自信感染。塞德里克·迪戈里确信他成为赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队队长的原因，有一半是因为面前的这个人。

十六岁的年轻人犹豫了一下，继续说：

「我猜，普德米尔的找球手再过几年就要退役了，等到后年，不出意外的话，我是说…我大概会申请这个职位。」

「我想和你一起战斗，奥利弗。而你所要做的就是赢下去。」

他下定决心说出这句话，忐忑地等待答复，只有这时候，他的表现才符合十六岁的年龄。

伍德看起来很惊讶，甚至暂时忘记了自己心情极度低落这一事实，大约是从这赫奇帕奇级长的语气中感受到了一些无法被准确定义的、两个人都有意地置之不理的情绪。他上下打量着有些紧张的塞德里克，最后还是笑出声：

「先说好，下次在球场上见面，我可不会客气。」

他挥动魔杖，从房间的另一边召来新的几瓶烈火威士忌。塞德里克松了一口气，想自己的目的总算达到，他一点也不想在伍德的脸上看到任何与「失落」这个词有关的表情，这个格兰芬多人似乎生来就是为了胜利。他庆幸至少在这一刻，自己能成为鼓舞他情绪的原因。

「为了魁地奇，干杯。」

他们放下手中的酒杯，伍德的情绪比塞德里克刚见到他时好了一些，但脸上仍有不加掩饰的沮丧。五年级的男生谨慎地避免一切与魁地奇有关的话题，同时努力使伍德相信他有足够的能力面对未来的一切，这可能是他有生以来第一次连续跟一个人说这么多话（比照这个年龄段的大多数男生的情况，的确令人难以置信）。塞德里克满意地看着伍德紧皱的眉心随着他的话语一点点舒展，旁敲侧击问起他毕业后会去哪里租房住。伍德灌下又一杯酒，思考着说麻瓜伦敦也许不错，他有点后悔当时没选麻瓜研究课，现在趁着年轻还来得及亲身实践弥补遗憾，塞德里克点头赞同，说麻瓜的一些酒吧几乎和三把扫帚一样有趣。

大约是因为酒精的作用，伍德发现塞德里克那双深邃的灰色眼睛比他所知道的任何时刻都要明亮。一向寡言的赫奇帕奇今晚意外地成为他聊天的可靠对象—黑发的年轻人在二人喝完第三瓶威士忌后给他讲了许多麻瓜研究课上的趣事，他的声音红酒般低沉悦耳，下半夜的月光透过疯长的草地和圆形的窗户映在他瓷白的皮肤上。他停止说话望向伍德，灰眼睛里有些不明来由的期待，公共休息室重新归于沉寂。

七年级的格兰芬多人突然产生了一个在他看来非常愚蠢的念头。

「嘿，伙计，猜猜我最大的梦想？」未及多想，他向塞德里克凑近了一点。

「…是什么？」塞德里克跟着放轻声音，灰眼睛带着些紧张，凝视着他。

「成为英格兰最棒的守门员。」伍德说，声音庄重。

塞德里克有些惊讶，又觉得这件事完全在他的意料之中。伍德补充道：

「从我很小的时候就开始了，说起来有些不自量力，所以谁都没有告诉—你是第一个知道这件事的人，要帮我保密啊。」他意有所指地眨了眨眼。

赫奇帕奇的球队队长愣了一下，愉快地笑起来：

「当然，」他说，「如果这的确是真的，那我也有个秘密想要告诉你。」

伍德向他举杯，示意他说下去。

「我想成为英格兰最好的找球手。」他的表情像是急于祈求认同，看见伍德了然的眼神才释怀，「我知道这很蠢，这件事情也没有跟别的任何人—甚至是我父母—说起过。」而且我相信你会理解，他在内心这样说道，既然在某种程度上，我们的梦想相互重合，那么—

「来做个约定吧。」他说，比同时面对斯内普和麦格教授的课后作业死限外加一场魁地奇训练时还要严肃。

「约定什么？」

「等到我们两个都实现了自己的梦想之后，再来这里一起喝一杯。」

若真的有那么一天，我一定会欣然赴约。尽管那个时候，你和我可能不在同一个球队，你或许已经忘记了多年前的这一个夜晚你所说过的话。

—但我会记得，每一个字都记得。

塞德里克默不作声地想。

「好啊。」伍德答应得非常爽快，语气和每一个与朋友立下誓言的格兰芬多一样地真诚坚定，「到时候我就带你去格兰芬多的公共休息室，前提是我弄得到口令。那边的风景在天文塔上也看不见，我们可以坐在窗边阳光最好的位置，知道那个角度的人可不多。」

他打开今晚的第四瓶威士忌，注满面前的两个高脚酒杯。

「致格兰芬多与赫奇帕奇。」伍德说。

「致英格兰最好的守门员。」塞德里克说。

他们同时将暗红色的酒液一饮而尽。

那晚剩下的时间，他们安安静静地喝酒，断断续续地聊天，随着逐渐滋生的困意等待壁炉里的火光慢慢变得微弱。伍德想那个夜晚大概是改变了他和塞德里克之间的一些事情，但这念头在他的脑海里转瞬即逝，一杯酒过后他便把这件事忘得一干二净。花太多精力思考这些魁地奇以外的事情向来不是这位格兰芬多人的风格，他和塞德里克是互相尊敬的好对手、人生抱负的共享者、一起喝酒时能聊得很开心，不用去管那些学院之间谁输谁赢的芥蒂—知道这么多便很值得。塞德里克大概也有相同想法，因为他后来就不太说话，只是不停地朝伍德的杯子里倒酒，后者便爽快地放任自己被他灌醉。

在这个暖和的圆形房间里，夜晚像是被无限地拉长，倘若伍德是个诗人，他这会儿可能已经即兴创作了三首大作。正对着的那张肖像里传来的均匀轻缓的呼吸声似乎有催眠的功效，两个人窝在毯子底下，舒服得几乎就要睡着。如果壁炉里的一根木柴没有突然发出清脆的爆裂声，伍德和塞德里克也许会就此一觉睡到天明，然后在清晨的阳光下，在即使是周日也起得很早的赫奇帕奇学生们的说话声里悠悠醒来。

直到很多年以后，不再年轻的伍德的梦里仍会出现那一晚清冷的月光、杯中的美酒、鲜艳的开满整个房间的花，还有身旁十六岁的、英俊温和的黑发少年。那个夜晚每一分钟的记忆都令人惊讶地清晰，就像那个人仍在他的身边，不曾老去，也从未远离。

离日出不到一个小时，格兰芬多的队长费了番力气才从太过舒适的扶手椅里站起身，打算回到格兰芬多塔楼那张有着深红色帷幕的四柱床上一觉睡到夕阳西下。

「谢谢你的馅饼和酒，晚安。」他对塞德里克说，后者跟着站起来，将搭在扶手椅上的自己的围巾递给他。伍德反射性地接过，低头看见那柔软织物上绵密细致的针脚。

「我知道这是赫奇帕奇的黄与黑，」塞德里克有些不好意思地说，「但我保证这和格兰芬多的一样好。这个时间的城堡很冷，小心感冒。」

伍德点点头，一言不发却十分仔细地戴好那条围巾，特意多绕了一圈确保它不会透风，被施了保温咒的织物上还带着点塞德里克的体温。

「谢谢，再见。」他道了一声别，向公共休息室的门口走去，他的声音彻底恢复平素的开朗。

塞德里克很慢很慢地点点头。

「再见。」

他安静地对着他的背影说。

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this fic last summer... and now I still love those cozy decorations in Hufflepuff's common room. 3 more chapters coming soon.


End file.
